The technology relates to a control apparatus for a vehicle that includes an engine.
A vehicle such as an automobile includes an electric generator such as a motor generator, an alternator, and an integrated starter generator (ISG). In many cases, the electric generator is controlled to a regenerative power-generation state on decelerated travel, from viewpoint of enhancement in fuel consumption performance of the vehicle, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2003-65124. Non-limiting examples of the decelerated travel may include coasting, and braking of the vehicle. Moreover, in a case of regenerative power-generation of the electric generator on the decelerated travel, a control apparatus described in JP-A No 2003-65124 opens a throttle valve, and thereby reduces a pumping loss of an engine. This makes it possible to reduce an engine load, and to increase a power-generation load, leading to an increase in power-generated electric power of the electric generator, and the enhancement in the fuel consumption performance of the vehicle.